kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Endor
Endor is a planet that appeared in The Universe XP Kingdom Hearts Series. it is a Forest Moon Based on Star Wars Series, including Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi and Star Wars: Ewoks. Where Sora and its Heroes Battles Lokar and Tripod Zarak in Dark of the Wars. Settings and Areas Bright Tree Village Dragon's Spine Dragon's Pelt Marauders' Stronghold Characters *Johnny 5 *Mocchi *'Titanus Carrierzord' (獣騎神キングブラキオン, Jūkishin Kingu Burakion, "Beast Knight God King Brachion"): The Dinozord of Heart. The biggest and the wisest of his fellow Dinozords. When Titanus is summoned with the power of Heartbeat crystals from the thirteen Princesses of Heart, he emerges from a misty forest area on Endor. Usually comes whenever the Dino Ultrazord is needed. His special attack is Holy Fireball. *'Pyramidas' (キングピラミッダー, Kingu Piramiddā, "King Pyramider") *'Lokar': (大サタン, Dai Satan, "Dai-Satan") Ewoks *Warrick family **'Deej Warrick' (ディージ・ウォリック, Dīju Worikku) **'Shodu Warrick' (ショードゥ・ウォリック, Shodu Worikku) **'Weechee Warrick' (ウィーチー・ウォリック, Wīchī Worikku): Deej and Shodu’s first born child. **'Widdle Warrick' (ウィドル・ウォリック, Widoru Worikku): Second born child of Deej and Shodu. **'Wicket Wystri Warrick' (ウィケット・ウィストリ・ウォリック, Wiketto Wistori Worikku): Third born son of Deej and Shodu. Good friends with Teebo and Kneesaa. **'Winda Warrick' (ウィンダ・ウォリック, Winda Worikku): Deej and Shodu’s youngest child. *'Ewok Shaman Logray' (イウォークの呪術師ログレー, Iwōku no Jujutsushi Rogurē): Shaman of the Ewok tribe, and Chief Chirpa’s advisor. *'Ewok Chief Chirpa' (イウォークの酋長チャーパ, Iwōku no Shūchō Chāpa): Chief of the Ewok Tribe, Chirpa is the father of Asha and Kneesaa. *'Princess Asha' (アーシャ, Āsha): The first daughter of Chief Chirpa. *'Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka' (ニーサ・ア・ジャリ・キンターカ, Nīsa a Jari Kintāka): Chief Chirpa's second and youngest daughter. Good friends with Wicket and Latara and one of the Princesses of Heart whose crystal is needed to summon the Titanus Carrierzord. *'Paploo' (パプルー, Papurū) *'Bozzie' (ボジー, Bojī) *'Teebo' (ティーボ, Tībo): Good friends with Wicket, Kneesaa and Latara. *'Malani' (マラーニ, Marāni): Teebo’s little sister. *'Lumat' (ルマット, Rumatto) *'Zephee' (ゼフィー, Zefī) *'Latara' (ラターラ, Ratāra): Good friends with Kneesaa. *'Wiley' (ワイリー, Wairī): The son of Lumat and Zephee and the brother of Latara and Nippet. *'Nippet' (ニペット, Nipetto): The daughter of Lumat and Zephee and the sister of Latara and Wiley. *'Chirita' (チリータ, Chrīta): The love interest of Weechee Warrick *'Chukha-Trok' (チュカ＝トロック Chuka-Torokku): Woodcutter of the Ewok Tribe. *'Ewok Priestess Kaink' (イウォークの尼僧カインク, Iwōku no Nisō Kainku): Priestess of the Ewok Tribe. Duloks *'Dulok King Gorneesh' - King of the Duloks. *'Dulok Queen Urgah' - Queen of the Duloks. Story Kingdom Hearts: The Chipmunks and Chipettes Series When the Three Ships, Millenium falcon, Enterprise, and the ark Lands on the forest moon of Endor. Alvin Seville met the Ewoks, Wicket, Kneesaa, Teebo, Latara, Paploo, Chirpa, and others can defend the bright tree Village. Kingdom Hearts: The Dark of the Wars Sora, and three friends arrive on endor, The Bright Tree Village is Under attack by Sith armies, and Morag. Together, He and Ewoks fight against the Sith until its safe. The Galaxy Star Kingdom Hearts Series Enemies Heartless Pureblood Heartless Emblem Heartless Crescendo_KHII.png|Crescendo Crescendo_KHIIFM.png|Loudmouth Rabid_Dog_KHII.png|Rabid Dog Rabid_Dog_KHIIFM.png|Bad Dog Snapper_Dog_KHD.png|Snapper Dog Bully_Dog_KHD.png|Bully Dog Cannon_Gun_KHII.png|Cannon Gun Cannon_Gun_KHIIFM.png|Li'l Cannon Morning_Star_KHII.png|Morning Star Armored_Knight_KHII.png|Armored Knight Surveillance_Robot_KHII.png|Surveillance Robot Surveillance Robot KHII.png|Watcher Nobodies Unversed Nightmare Dream Eaters Evil Aliens Sith Order Others MaleficentMF.png|'Maleficent' 00 greatsatalokar.jpg|'Lokar' Category:Star Wars/Star Tours Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts: The Chipmunks and Chipettes Series Category:Worlds *